The other realm
by gabby1123
Summary: Sesshomaru has to pick up two realms from the opposite dimension after inu yasha cant go through the well anymore, The two girls hold the futere for deamonshalf deamons, After everyone finds out that they are both idiots, will they be able to save them? W


Disclaimer: I don't own any inu yasha characters, writing disclaimers is so boring dontcha think? OKaym, this is the disclaimer for all my futer chapters I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE INU YASHA SHOW

- -

Gabby was talking to Kailey

'Thanks for inviting me over Kailey!'

'Non problem gabby, besides my parents wont be home for a month! What else was I supposed to do?'

'Stay over at my house instead?'

Both girls started to laugh

- MEANWHILE -

Sesshomaru was thinking deeply

_How am I supposed to reckonize them? I usually don't come into this worl, I cant believe the fate of the youkai's rely on those two stupid mortals, but if its for my life I will get them._

Sesshomaru was looking around for two mortal females, It was hard in the other realm but he had to do it every half deamon/ deamon's life depended on it

Their was many females, but he needed a certain two, he saw some with red hair and blonde hair, no, those were not them, he saw another pair with brown and black hair, those weren't them either.

If only this wasn't so hard

- MEANWHILE -- -

'Kaileyyy how far until we make it?'

'Its just around the block'

'I hope so'

The two girls finally made it at kaileysn "foster" home, until her parents got back at least

It was HUGE

'Its so… BIG'

'yeah, cool huh?'

'that's, amazing!'

'What is?'

'That your parents would let you stay at a place like this!'

INSIDE

'Im hungry'

'Lets get ice cream'

'Typical gabby'

'Whatt?"

Gabby(Me) Is an Ice cream fanatic, Its good okay?

'hehe, nothing'

'Are we going to get ice cream or not!'

'okay, okay, lets go to the store'

MEANWHILE -

Sesshomaru wouldn't give upp, but he would get a break

_Will I EVER find them? Don't think like that, I have to find them, My life is depending on it_

Sesshomaru sat down on the bench as he saw two girls walking by, Brown and blonde, But they were not normal, he sensed it

_THEIR THEY ARE!_

Sesshomaru grabbed the blonde one, the brunette turned around and yelled

'KIDNAPPER!'

MEANWHILE

Some one wearing a boa and odd clothing grabbed Kailey

Gabby turned around and screamed

'KIDNAPPER!'

She grabbed Kailey who was struggling free

Kailey got free from his grasp

Both girls started to run

He got Kailey again and slung her over his shoulder

MEANWHILE

_Why do they have to put up a fight?_

Sesshomaruy didn't even bother to run, he chased after the brunette who was running fast, He was impressed, not a lot, just a little, she stopped

_Why did she stop?_

_meanWHILE_

Gabby forgot everything when the ice cream truck came by

She payed for an ice cream and started to eat it

She thanked the ice cream truck and calmy ate her ice cream

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind

She didn't seem to notice

'Yummmm, ice cream'

'Gabby?'

'Hi Kailey, what are you doing here?'

'…….Baka……………'

'yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm'

MEANWHILE

The bruinette didn't struggle and the blonde one stopped

_After all that, she just let me grab her? People in this realm are odd_

_LATER  
_

'Got them'

'Sesshomaru!'

'Yes dear brother?'

'How come you were able to enter that realm and I wasn't, yet I was completely able before?'

'…'

'WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO SILENT!'

Sesshomaru didn't answer

He dropped the two girls on the ground

'OOWWWWWWWWWWWWW' The blonde said

'MY ICE CREAM" The brunette screeched as it fell on the ground as well

Suddenly both girls were up and complaining at Sesshomaru

'WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO KIDNAP US?'

'YOU MADE ME LOOSE MY ICE CREAM!'

'THEN YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD JUST DROP US ON THE GROUND TTOO!'

'AND THEN YOU MADE IT GET SO DIRTY THAT I COULDN'T EAT IT!'

_If my life depends on these dimwits_

_I don't stand a chance_

_MEANWHILE_

Kailey was curious as too why their was a fox type critter and a boy with white hair and funky ears

But she was too enraged at the man with a crest on his forehead to pay any attention to them

Gabby on the other hand didn't notice either of the others and was enraged at the man with a crest on his fore head until she saw a butterfly and began following that until it flew up

'Come back little butterfly!'

'WHY DID YOU KIDNAP US ANYWAY!"

The butterfly flew away and gabby felt something on her behind

She had reflex's though

'WHOS THEIR?' –SLAP-

'uhh, hehe hehe'

'oohhhhh, hiiii! Im sorry I didn't realize their was a person here, I though that it was only funky lookin wierdos'

'WHO YOU CALLING WEIRD!'

'Inu yasha I think she's reffering to you'

'Another person! Hello, Im gabby and I likeice cream, whats your name'

'Kagome, this is Inu yasha, That is Miroku and this is Sango, Also this is kirara, Sangos pet, This is Shippo, he is a fox youkai, This is Sesshomaru, he is inu yashas older brother'

'PPSsssssssssssssttt, kagome!'

'Yes?'

'I don't like Sesshomaru….'

'Why?'

'He made my ice cream fall'

OKAY -

NOWWWW! I hope you like my strory, this is going to continue, I have an idea for chapter two, but I would ;like some reviews people, reviews let me no people are reading sooo, R&R everybody! R&r means read and review, Im hoping peopler will like this series but enough bout this, REVIEWWW! Go onn, you KNOW you wantaaa


End file.
